Dear Rae
by ELLIEdangerous
Summary: After wondering why anyone cares about her, Beast Boy writes Raven a letter in which reasons are given, secrets are told, and love is revealed. It's cute. Fluffiness never hurts anyone.


**Disclaimer:** Why must we, as fanfic authors, write these things? It is quite obvious that we do not own Teen Titans, or anything of that copyrighted nature. So, with that said, I think it's quite clear what this section of type would say if not a long lecture about copyrighting laws.

* * *

"Dear Rae,

Yesterday, you had one of your, well, I'll call them episodes with Trigon. I'm not an idiot Raven, I heard you crying last night in your room. You asked yourself how 'anyone could possibly care about you. Because you do such horrible things'. But really Rae. I don't know how anyone could not care about you, if you would take the time to see how great you are. You probably won't believe why, so I'm typing you this letter, to prove to you how great you are, and maybe that will make you happy. I honestly think I'd do anything to make you happy. If only you realized that yourself...

I love the way you started laughing at my jokes, even thought they aren't funny. Because, believe it or not, I find my jokes funny, so when people don't laugh at them, it's upsetting. Hell, Cyborg doesn't even laugh at my jokes anymore. But that's what great. Because I can tell you only laugh to amuse me, but it means more than you think.

Your tea. That's a stupid reason probably. But your tea makes you great. Well, when you're making it. You look really calm. Like, the tea will wash away your problems. Lame? Yes. Dorky sounding? Most likely.

The way you get when Starfire is, well, being Starfire. You get this little look on your face that kind of says 'wow, this is amusing. But I really shouldn't act amused, because that would be mean...oh well, it's still really amusing.' It's pretty cute.

How, try as hard as you might, to not show emotion, those, maybe, 10 seconds that you do are great. Because they are absolute, unbridled, pure emotion. It's great to watch. Because you look so gorgeous in those 10 seconds than any person I've ever seen does. It's probably because, when you do show that emotion, you're so not used to it, that it's so new, that you have no other way to show it than to show it fully and uncondensed.

I love the way you don't take anyone's shit. They give it to you, you call them out on it. Even with me. That one day, that Robin yelled at me for not being 'aggressive enough in practice' and you yelled right back at him for me. Yeah, I probably didn't thank you, but it really meant a lot. Really, it did.

The way you can't cook. Trust me. It may seem annoying to you, but it's actually pretty cute. Because you try really hard, and then it gets ruined. And its kind of fun to see because you get really excited about what you're making even thought you know you suck.

Just the fact that you're you. You are so amazingly great. You're kind, generous, sweet, and pretty damn funny when you want to be. You're beautiful. You're everything that, probably, a normal guy wouldn't want. Because all of that "normal" stuff, is hidden. But even though, the thing is Rae, that all those "normal" guys, yeah, they don't know you. Because if they did, they would have taken you along time ago. But then that would have sucked. Because then, I wouldn't have a reason to write this letter to you.

And then I would have never had the guts to tell you that I Love You. I really do. I Love you for every bit of you. Every piece of sarcasm, every hidden smile, every look, every rude remark. Everything. I Love you Raven, and I want you to know that.

Beast Boy"

Raven looked up from the paper on her bed with tears in her eyes. Without a second thought she got up, went out her door, and ran into the kitchen, where Beast Boy was standing, reaching for a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Beast Boy..." she said shyly.

"Uhm, hi Raven."

"Is it true? The letter, I mean"

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry. I mean. You probably think-"

And she kissed him, she just kissed him. With every ounce of passion in her body, she poured her feelings into that kiss. And she could probably only thank G-d that he did so in return.

"You know what Beast Boy?" she said after about five minutes to finally stop for air.

"What?" He replied, a delusional grin on his face.

"You think too much" She finalized with a smirk as she, once again, pushed her lips on his.

* * *

Okay. I got this idea from 10 Things I Hate About You, which, in my opinion, is one of THE greatest movies ever. And if you haven't seen it, you should probably just crawl into a hole.

**Review Please. My week is not going to great. Reviews would make me happy. **


End file.
